


Fugientibus-Part 11

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Fugientibus [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry Potter, Angst, Arguing, F/M, Face Slapping, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and Draco decide they need to get away from Harry and Hermione, but someone else has been watching them the entire time.





	Fugientibus-Part 11

“Draco, what if they’re not asleep yet?”

The entirety of the last day was spent packing as slowly and silently as you could.

It was even more difficult, seeing as Hermione and Harry would constantly be walking around, doing something in the woods.

You’d seen a few spells going off, wondering what was happening.

It was obvious they were up to something and your curiosity was begging you to go over and find out what was happening.

But Draco wasn’t having any of it.

He kept you back, never once letting you get close to the edge of the circle and definitely not letting you wander out.

You were getting more and more annoyed, but you understood his intentions.

It’d be dangerous for you to even step a single foot out of the circle, not only because of them, but anyone who might have been watching.

You were sure at this point that the Death Eaters would be on the lookout for you, searching anywhere and everywhere.

So as much as you were intrigued, you knew Draco was right.

You’d finally managed to pack everything up, sitting in the cold for hours, until it went dark.

You were shivering, needing some sort of light as well, hating the darkness of the woods, the moonlight only slightly illuminating the area around you.

But Draco kept telling you that you couldn’t give them a single chance of spotting you.

It was almost 4am, the area Harry and Hermione were in, completely silent.

You’d just dug up the charms that kept you hidden, packing them into your bag, before dusting the dirt off your hands.

“Come on, y/n. Now’s our chance. We’ve waited hours. Of course they’ll be sleeping by now”.

You had a strange feeling, something telling you maybe you should wait, but you trusted Draco completely.

“Fine. Let’s go”.

You swung the bags over your shoulder, holding it in place and grabbing Draco’s hand.

“Come on”.

He held your hand tight as he pulled you, slowly at first, looking back constantly, until you began running, hoping to get away from them and find somewhere safer and more secluded.

It wasn’t even two minutes into your run, that you heard something snapping behind you.

“MALFOY! YOU CAN’T RUN FOREVER!”

Your blood ran cold at the sound of a Death Eater, head whipping back as Draco practically dragged your body with him, picking up his pace.

There were laughs coming from each and every direction, yells and taunts being heard from everywhere.

Suddenly, you saw one of the Death Eaters get hit by a spell, falling to the ground.

Looking around, you realized there were only two others, raising your wand and deciding you’d defend yourself.

“Confringo!”

You watched as the ground exploded, a fiery blast forming, just as the Death Eater ran into it, screeching as he set ablaze, disappearing a moment later.

The remaining one glared at you, disappearing before Draco skidded to halt, a wand aimed right at your face.

“Shouldn’t have done that”, he growled.

“Avada keda-”

“Expelliarmus!”

“Stupefy!”

There were two bright flashes of light visible through your eyelids, your breathing heavy, as you assumed you’d die, or Draco would.

But after a few seconds, there was nothing except silence.

Peeking an eye open, you looked down to see the Death Eater unconscious.

“What the hell?”

“Petrificus Totalus!”

You felt your body going numb, arms locking at your sides before you fell back, thudding onto the ground.

A figure came into view, recognizing you instantly. .

“What the hell are they doing here?”

“I have no idea. But we need to get them back, before these ones wake up”.

You stared up at the roof of the tent for who knows how long, before you felt the spell begin wearing off.

The entire time, Hermione sat beside you, observing and making sure you weren’t too uncomfortable.

Draco was left alone, Harry knowing he’d be pissed.

He had his wand trained on him the entire time, watching as you both regained control of your feet, fingers, legs and arms, before it all came back to you.

You stood, stumbling slightly, the numbness not entirely gone, Hermione quickly grabbing you.

“You ok?”

You nodded, deciding it’d be best to sit for a little longer and taking the water she offered gladly.

“What are you doing here?”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Draco replied defiantly, making you roll your eyes.

“Draco. Stop picking a fight. They just saved us”, you stated, making him quieten down, still glaring at Harry with a small pout on his face.

“We ran away. Had to leave after what Voldemort wanted Draco to do”.

Harry and Hermione nodded, already having heard of the task he was given.

“What about you?”

“Uh…we had to go. They-they have control of the school”.

You looked at her, confused.

“What do you mean?”

“It was Snape! Yea, he helped them into the castle, found Professor Dumbledore and killed him”.

Your jaw dropped, unable to believe the words Harry was saying.

“P-Professor Snape? Killed-what?”

You shook your head, standing up and beginning to pace anxiously.

“He-he wouldn’t do that”.

“I saw him! With my own eyes!”

“No. Y-you’re wrong. He-he’d never d-do that”, you stuttered.

“YES, HE WOULD! HE’S EVIL!”

You don’t know what came over you, striding over to Harry and slapping him, in a blind rage.

Hermione gasped, Draco staring wildly at the way you lost control. He’d never seen you this angry.

Everyone stood frozen in shock, Harry’s face heating, your hand aching.

“Yes, he would. Now, either stay or go. I don’t care. Just-don’t distract us from what we need to do”.

Harry didn’t bother to wipe the blood from his lip, walking past you and leaving the tent, while you panted, not wanting to believe what you’d just heard.

There was no way he’d have done it.

The man you respected, loved and saw as a second father. The man who’d helped you escape and kept you safe.

He wouldn’t have done it. He couldn’t have done it.

No. Harry was wrong. He had to be.

Otherwise, you’d have trusted the wrong person all this time. Otherwise, you would’ve been wrong about him.

And you knew you weren’t.


End file.
